Larger passenger vehicles can include rear row (second row or third row) seating arrangements having two seats for three passengers. This rear row seating arrangement includes one single passenger seat and one multi-passenger seat, where the multi-passenger seat can be a seat known as a 60/40 seat.
The rear row seats, more particularly the second row seats, are slidable to allow for passenger ingress and egress and to allow for multiple locations where the seats can be offset from the front row seat to provide for more passenger comfort. The rear row seats typically mount on rails to allow for this longitudinal sliding in a fore and aft direction.
For a vehicle model that can incorporate both three person rear row seating and two person rear row seating, it is desirable that the slide rail mounting locations on a vehicle body be common for each seating arrangement. Common slide rail arrangements for each vehicle model can require a cantilevered seating section. Since three seatbelts are required for a three-person seating arrangement, anchoring the seat belt buckle for the cantilevered seating section can present a problem.